Call Me Daddy
by Winter-Dumpling-Castaway
Summary: AU Where Steve misses bucky while he is on a mission. This is post IW/AU where Stark has forgiven Bucky. This is a through text conversation. This is rated M for explicit content and speaking. This is a stucky if you don't like don't read. Leave a like and a review.
1. When Daddy is away

Call Me Daddy

Stucky

(Steve's point of view)

"It's been a few months since I have seen Bucky. He has been on a mission in Russia with Nat and Sam or as you may know black widow and Flacon. I am just in stark tower with the others waiting for them to get back but mostly for Bucky because I miss him the most. I love Sam and Nat, but I am in love with Bucky. I hope to hear from him soon".

(A few Days later, still Steve point of view)

I got a text for buck; while he had down time during his mission.

{Text conversation}

(Bucky's and Steve's point of view)

(From buck at 3:30AM)

Buck: Stevie!

(From Stevie at 6:45am)

Stevie: Bucky!

Buck: Hi!

Stevie: Ha-ha Hi

Buck:

Stevie: Hot Damn!

Buck: 😉

Stevie: 😱

Lol

Buck: 😈

Stevie: U bad boy

Buck:

Stevie: 😍

Buck: Words Stevie

Stevie: Ha-ha

Y

Buck: You have to be punished now

Bad Stevie

Stevie: ha-ha but what did I do baby?

Buck: That's not my name

Stevie: Oh ha-ha

Then what do u want me to call u?

Buck: Oh, someone is being a bad boy

Stevie: 😚

Hehe

Buck: Now say my name and maybe I won't have to punish you

Stevie: Dumpling

Buck: No, that's not correct

Stevie: Buck?

Buck: No

Stevie: What?

Buck: I guess punishment is in order. You know my name

Stevie: Oh, is it winter !

Buck: Nope, still wrong.

Stevie: Ha-ha but I just named all your names!

Buck: No, you did not

Stevie: James Buchanan Barnes?

Buck: Still wrong, Stevie

Stevie: Oh darn

Buck: Yes, that is my name but that not what you call me in order to get out of being punished

Stevie: Winter soldier?

Buck: Nope

Stevie: I'm running out of ideas

But you'll have to catch me first!

Buck: Doll, It's easy. it starts with a D and ends with a Y.

Stevie: Daddy, yes

Buck: Good boy Stevie.

Stevie: Yay! I don't have to be punished Now!

Buck: No, you do unless you beg daddy not too

Stevie: Oh 😏

Buck:

Stevie: I want you so bad daddy, I need you inside me. You make it so hard to be alone at night. Fuck Bucky.

Buck: I know doll, Daddy will be home soon…...

(The End) (To be continued)


	2. Update

Hey reader, I hope you enjoyed the first part of Call me daddy. I will be adding a second chapter but after that, if you want to see more stucky like this then please send me some requests or prompts that you want me to follow. Yeah thought I would put this tidbit in between the two chapters. Hope to have the chapter up as soon as possible.

By for now

Winter dumpling Castaway out.


	3. Daddy's Home

Chapter Two: Daddy's home

AN: Forgot to mention this is a Top/Bucky Bottom/Steve story or dominate/buck submissive/Steve. Also, the Conversations in this are all narrator point of view.

(Steve's Point of view)

It's been like three days since that conversation over text with Buck and I just can't get the image of him fucking me out of my mind. I have not touched my self yet because I want to wait for him even though it is very hard to wait. I will have to have some sort of release soon because I definitely have a case of blue balls bad. All because, daddy was tasting me in a sexual manner. I don't remember when I started calling Bucky daddy. It kind just happen on night after we first got together and since then it's become our thing.

Well I hope that it won't be too long now. There supposed to be back by the end of the week sometime. Its only Tuesday though so I have to wait. I have always been patient but with Bucky its different I have a hard time waiting for him. Well its late I am going to head to bed because the more I sleep the fast they will be back, and I can have daddy all to myself.

(Thursday rolls around. The day they are coming back for their mission)

(Bucky Point of view)

It was dark in the tower when we got back. I know that Stevie has no idea that we are back because we are technically supposed to be back tomorrow. So, I am going to go surprise Steve unless he is a sleep then I will simply get ready for bed and surprise him in the morning. I go to our bed room and quietly go inside. As I opened the door I saw Steve awake and look at the ceiling. So, I close the door and wake fairer in the room before I say anything.

Bucky: Hey doll, what are you doing up so late? (Bucky smirked)

Steve: Daddy! Your home? (Steve smiled big)

Bucky: Yes Stevie, I am home and ready to be with my baby boy again. I have missed you so much baby. (Bucky walks closer to Steve to give him a gentle kiss. Before walk away to take a shower and get ready for bed)

Steve: I am so happy your back! I miss you so much too. (Steve kisses back but whines when Bucky turns away)

Bucky: I will be back doll. I just want to get clean and put my PJ's on. So, I can cuddle my doll. (Bucky winks and walks to the bathroom.

(Steve point of view, while Bucky is in the shower)

I sit on the bed a wait for daddy to come back from the shower. I am sure that I won't be getting any tonight, but I am sure tomorrow bright and early I will get some daddy love. (By love I mean fucking).

I heard the shower turn off and saw Bucky step on of the bathroom with just a towel on. It was one of the hottest things that daddy has done since he has been back. Then again daddy is always hot. He walks out in to the room and goes to the dresser and get boxes and that it. Then he walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek.

(Bucky and Steve's point of view in conversation)

Bucky: I missed the feeling of your skin on my lips Doll. (he smirks and kisses Steve's neck)

Steve: (whimpers) daddy don't stop please.

Bucky: I won't if you're going to behave for daddy (as he kisses the joint between Steve's collar bone and shoulder)

Steve: (moans) Yes daddy, I will behave because I need more of you daddy please (looking up at Bucky who was now over him)

Bucky: I am going to make you feel good doll (as he nibbles on Steve earlobe)

(Steve's point of view. With some conversation in Bucky's point of view)

Next thing I know; I am being push down on to the bed. Bucky has put his chest to mine a started to passionately kiss me. I returned the kiss. Then he started trailing kiss down the rest of my body until he got to my waist band of my sweatpants. Daddy was then teasing me by running his fingers just under the waist band. His fingers brush against the top of my pubic bone and a tiny moan slips out.

Bucky: You like that Doll?

Steve: Yes Daddy!

Bucky then decided he has had enough of mu sweatpants and take them off. With my help lifting my butt. Then once there off he takes of my underwear and my hard dick springs to life.

Bucky: that's Daddy's baby boy. Look how turned on you are, and I have not really touched you yet (He smirks bending down to give the tip a kiss before taking it in to his mouth)

Bucky starts suck my throbbing dick painfully slow. I am being good for daddy. Then he starts speeding up and sucking faster. I put my hands in is freshly smooth wash hair and pull hard but not hard enough to hurt daddy's scalp. I hear a moan come from deep in Bucky's throat that vibrated all the way up my cock and I let of a breath I did not know I was holding. Just then Bucky stopped suck and pulled off with a wet popping noise.

Bucky: Don't want you to cum just yet.

Steve: Yes daddy (He whimpered)

Bucky: Now turn over so I can loosen you up before I fuck you (He said in a passionate husky way)

Steve: Yes daddy (saying that as he flips on to his stomach)

As I flip to my stomach I can fell Bucky start to run his hand up and down my back. As well as him grabbing my ass and smacking it a little. Then I feel his fingers slip in between my crack and swipes them up and down I few times before I fell him pull my knees apart so that he could lick and fuck my heat with his tongue before he gets up to get lube. When he gets back with the lube. I hear the click of the bottle being open and closes then Bucky puts one finger in first and then soon after two more. I was moaning and all kinds of sexy noise that I was afraid everyone in the tower could hear me.

Bucky: You sound like you are enjoying this!

I was loving it, but I could bravely speak because of how good it feels. I nodded and moaned again. He then put a three finger in my heat and finger bangs me while hitting my prostrate with every thrust of his fingers. He then pulls out all of his finger and goes to put lube on his dick. He then put just the tip in and start to slowly push is whole length in. For me buck was big, and it was painful the first time but now I love daddy's dick. Then he started to thrust hard and I let of a loud moan.

Steve: Fuck, Daddy (his eye rolling back) Hader Daddy please?

Bucky: God Stevie, you're so beautiful. Sure, thing doll. (he moans out the last part)

Bucky then start to move faster and smoother in to my hole as he lens down to kiss and bite my neck. Making me moan and grind backwards against his thrust.

Bucky: If you keep doing that I am going to come undone doll (He says breathy)

Steve: Oh, Daddy! (I moan at his words)

A few minutes pass and I am on the brink of cumming. So, I reach my hand down to stroke myself in time with Bucky's thrusts.

Steve: Oh, Daddy I am going to cum. (I whimper)

Bucky: Then go ahead and cum baby boy. (He breathes out)

After that I feel the white-hot sensation I get when I am about to cum. I start to stroke myself faster. Then Bucky slams his hips in to me and hit my prostate and that it: my vision goes white and I feel my cum all over the sheet and my belly and I moan.

Steve: Yes James! (he moaned not realizing he said Buck's first name)

Bucky: Fuck Stevie, Daddy is going to cum. Say my name again in that sexy voice of yours? (He moans out, his breath on the back of my neck. Right as I say James)

Bucky is shooting his load in to my hole and riding out his orgasm. He pulls out and I roll on to my back. He gets up and goes to the bath and get a wet towel to clean us up. We then get under that covers and cuddle.

Bucky: I love you doll (he whispers in my ear as her cuddles me from behind)

Steve: I love you to Bucky. (he says in a sleepy voice)

(Three-person point of view. Hence the narrator)

The room falls quiet and both of their breath even out as they fall in to a much-needed sleep.

(THE END)

AN: That the last chapter for this fanfic. If you want more Stucky people PM me with prompts and or ideas. I hope you like the story. I hope you leave a review and a like. I can't wait to work on prompts for Stucky. That all for now. -Winter dumpling castaway out-


End file.
